<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cookies and Cream by Zoltan3223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338164">Cookies and Cream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223'>Zoltan3223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cookies, Kisses, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Cream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoltan3223/pseuds/Zoltan3223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is exhausted and needs to change and sleep after hosting SNL, but there's one problem. He can't find his underwear! Antics ensue when he finds out who has stolen his favorite pair from his dressing room. Emily also adds to the trolling, and brings cookies for dessert to celebrate the historic night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cookies and Cream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a continuation of my other SNL inspired story, "Live from New York, it's Dan Levy!" Tooth rotting fluff! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!</p><p>Plus, Dan's sparkly suit is the greatest thing ever!</p><p> </p><p>Clarity: </p><p>I don't know Dan, Noah, or Emily in reality. It would rock though!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-DRESSING ROOM 12:45AM- </p><p> </p><p>The show was over. Dan was exhausted, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep on the couch in his dressing room. The week flew by quickly with so many rehearsals, even his body was screaming that it needed rest. That was fine with him. He could sleep for the next week if he had the chance, however there was just one problem. </p><p>He couldn't find his underwear.</p><p>After glancing around the room, searching under the couch and rummaging through his bags, he still came up empty-handed. In his sleep deprived haze, he remembered kissing Noah before being called away to makeup over the intercom. Swearing loudly, he tried to get up out of Noah's embrace, channeling David as he pushed him back on the couch, trying to get his composure back as fast as he possibly could. </p><p>"Fucking hell. Where did I put it?" he questioned as he looked behind the pillows, letting out a huff in annoyance. </p><p>"Are you looking for these?" Noah's voice queried from the doorway.</p><p>Dan turned around, gasping when he saw that his boyfriend had indeed stolen his underwear and was holding them proudly in his hands. </p><p>"Y-you! You stole them from me!" he exclaimed. </p><p>"No! I didn't steal them. I put them safely in my pocket during the show, so I know where they would be. Here you go! You can have them back if you want. Or maybe I will just keep them as a token," Noah smirked. </p><p>"You will do no such thing! I hate going commando! It doesn't sit right at all," Dan replied. </p><p>"Oh, I'm not sure about that. You seemed rather comfortable on stage in that sparkly suit." </p><p>Dan stared at him, confused. </p><p>"What are you talking about? I wasn't comfortable! I was nervous as all hell! What makes you think I was comfortable up there?" he questioned. </p><p>Noah walked over to him, whispering in his ear.</p><p>"Everyone could see you were packing heat below the belt," he said. </p><p>Dan's eyes widened in horror. </p><p>"WHAT?!" he yowled, feeling sick. </p><p>Noah opened his mouth to respond, but a knock at the door followed by a surprise visit from Emily bearing celebratory cookies and whipped cream caused both of them to stop in their tracks and say hi. </p><p>"Are those cookies? What kind?" </p><p>"Chocolate chip from that bakery Dan's been raving about. What's going on here? Talking about the fire below?" she queried, cheekily. </p><p>Dan moaned and collapsed onto the couch in a heap. Emily put the box of cookies on the table before sitting in Dan's lap, cutting his protests off with a deep kiss. Noah watched on, but decided to steal a cookie in the process, knowing Emily wouldn't have the chance to yell at him. </p><p>He was wrong. </p><p>"Put the cookie down, Reid," she said, breaking the kiss. </p><p>"What if I refuse?" </p><p>"Simple. I will whisk your boyfriend away and you'll never see him again. Is that what you want to happen?" she asked. </p><p>"Okay. Thank you for the cookies. You can go now," Noah remarked, wiping the crumbs off his face. </p><p>"I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is between the two of you, but can I have my underwear back? I need to change into something a bit more comfy, and these pants are expensive," Dan responded. </p><p>Noah reached into his pocket, handing over the boxer briefs in silent surrender. Emily gasped and stifled a giggle before running a hand over the material. </p><p>"Oh, those are nice! Can I watch?" she questioned. </p><p>Noah choked on the water he was drinking, but to his surprise, Dan said yes. </p><p>"You can watch, but don't take any pictures. I don't want my ass all over the Internet, okay?" </p><p>"Deal. I don't even have my phone with me today. It's back at the hotel," Emily responded, nodding her head. </p><p>"Should we head back there after I'm done changing?" he asked, standing up and rummaging through his backpack until he found sweatpants from earlier. </p><p>"Fine with us," Noah and Emily said, in unison. </p><p>Dan, suddenly nervous about being watched, let out a shaky sigh as he started to unbutton his shirt, quickly pulling a t-shirt over his head so that no one would see. </p><p>"Wow. You look absolutely incredible," Emily whispered, walking over to him. </p><p>Noah sidled up to his beau, running a hand under his shirt, his fingers trailing along the coarse, dark hair until they found the bottom edge of his navel. Dan groaned and bit his lip, but was silenced by a kiss on both sides of his neck. </p><p>"Fuck," he breathed, gripping the chair. </p><p>Noah wordlessly moved Dan back to the couch, removing his t-shirt in the process. Emily took the opportunity to close and lock the door, barricading it with a chair in case someone decided to walk in. Grabbing a canister of whipped cream located by the cookies, she tossed it over to Noah, who caught it in his hands effortlessly. </p><p>"Huh," Dan replied, trying to make sense of it all. </p><p>"Shh. Let us treat you. After a long week, you deserve it," he whispered, sucking a hickey on his neck, letting out a low purr. </p><p>** </p><p>The rest of the night was one for the record books. They didn't leave the dressing room until five in the morning, spent, happily shattered, and ready for sleep. Once they reached the hotel room, they crashed into bed after showering. Dan was the first one to fall asleep, completely relaxed with no sign of stress whatsoever. Noah curled up beside him, while Emily took the other bed. </p><p>"Sleep well, my love," Noah whispered, turning off the light.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>